A connector for connection of an electronic apparatus is formed by injection molding of resin (see Patent Literature 1). A diesinking electric discharge machine is used for machining of a core pin for providing a hole in a resin molded product. Electrodes used in the diesinking electric discharge machine are generally manufactured by cutting, grinding, or wire electric discharge machining.